The Story of Our Lives
by TripleJPlayer
Summary: What happens when a girl from Tennessee meets James Maslow before he makes it into Big Time Rush? What if he falls for her? Rating may change later. OC/James.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting James**

**Steffi's POV**

I wasn't really doing anything special, just walking around my new neighborhood trying to be by myself. I sighed. Why did we have to move? It's not fair. I left all of my friends in Tennessee and they were all jealous that I moved to L.A. So what? It's just a city. I mean what's so special about the fact that 98% of Hollywood's most famous celebrities live there. Alexis told me that, one of my best friends I left behind. I turned the corner and past by an ice cream parlor. All of a sudden a big weight knocked into me, knocking me to the ground. My knee started stinging. Great, first day in L.A. and I already hurt myself. I looked up to see who or what crashed into me. I could tell it was a guy. A very cute guy to be exact. Guess my luck changed.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" he said

"Yeah I'm fine. Well, at least nothing's broken"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going"

"It's ok"

"My name's James. What's yours?"

_Hmm an introduction. I wonder if he's into me._

"Steffi"

"Well Steffi nice to meet you-" He then froze when he saw my knee. "Crap, you're hurt!"

"Nah, I'm fine really-" He cut me off.

"Here, you sit down and I'll go get you an icepack." And he ran off

I sat down in defeat and waited. After a couple of minutes, he came back with not only an icepack but with two cups of ice cream. James sat down in front of me and handed me the icepack and the ice cream. I put it on my leg and looked at what the flavor was.

"How'd you know I liked cookie dough?" I said through a spoonful of ice cream.

"You looked like someone who liked cookie dough, I guess"

"Do you have some mutant powers that let you see what ice cream a person likes or something"

He laughed "I wish. So, I haven't seen you here before. Are you new? "

"Ah, the dreaded question I knew someone would ask."

"Oh well if you don't want to answer that you don't have to"

"No it's okay. It was bound to be asked anyways. Let's see, where I should start. Oh, well

my dad's company moved to L.A. and since he's very close to the manager." I scooped some ice cream into my mouth. "Guess whose family gets to move to Los Angeles? Mine" I said with sarcasm.

"Well it's not that bad"

"Yes it is. I had to leave all of my friends behind and I had wonderful teachers and grades and a reputation and, and-" I didn't get to finish because all of a sudden my eyes erupted with tears and no matter how I tried to stop them, they wouldn't. James picked his chair up and moved it next to mine and gave me a hug.

"I think it was a bad idea to ask you that question"

"N-no its f-fine I'm ok-k I just have to accept the f-fact that I'm not going back and I should m-move on."

He chuckled and that made me stop crying. When we pulled away from our embrace, I wiped the tears away with my hand and saw his shirt.

"What?" He asked when he saw me staring.

"Your shirt" I said with a weak laugh

James looked down. My tears had soaked his shirt and his shoulder was thoroughly wet and the shirt was sticking to him. After a few moments of silence, we both laughed. We started talking again and I completely forgot about my crying outburst. James was SO nice I mean I met nice guys before but he was something. Time really flies; I didn't even realize how much time passed until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and found out it was 7:30. I didn't want to leave though, I had fun with James. He saw my face drop when I saw the time.

"Well if you're not doing anything tomorrow, I was wondering if you want to come with me for and audition I'm having tomorrow?"

"That'll be great. When do I have to be ready?"

"Uhh 8:30"

"Oh ok." I paused. "Do you want to walk me home?" I said with hope that he would say yes.

"Sure. I'd love to"

I got up from the table and stretched. James laughed again when he could hear some of my joints popping from sitting so long. I returned the laugh when his followed in suit. So we both walked the same route I took earlier in the day. When we reached my house, he asked me if he could see my phone.

"Why"

"Cuz earlier it looked like your screen was broken from the fall"

"Really" I said as I took out my phone but he grabbed it out of my hand. "Hey give that back!" I chased him around and when I finally caught up to him I was panting and he didn't even break a sweat.

"Here's your phone. I fixed it and you got a workout too." He said with a smile.

"Thanks James" I panted.

"So I'll see you tomorrow"

I sighed "Yeah, see ya"

I watched him until he turned the corner. When I looked at my phone, I realized that it wasn't broken; He just added his number to my contacts list. I walked back to my house with a smile to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I just finished chapter 2! yay! unfortunately im going to canada this week and idk if i can take my laptop with me to do chapter 3 BUT DONT WORRY! ill make it work. somehow. Anyways this ones kinda shorter but i like it. and FYI in this story James and Steffi are both 16 and James's sister is like 5 or 6.**

**Chapter Two:****Audition**

**James POV**

I groaned when I heard my alarm clock ringing. Well, not ringing but more like singing. It's a Michael Jackson alarm clock that always sang "Thriller" when I had to wake up. It was fun most of the time but annoying other times. This was one of those times. I just hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. Until…

"JAMES, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP SO YOU CAN TALK TO YOUR GIRLY FRIEND," my little sister screamed.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLY FRIEND SHE'S JUST A FRIEND," I bellowed back, chasing her into the living room.

"James stop being mean to your little sister," Mom said. She was cooking scrambled eggs on the stove.

"Urgh, can we put her up for adoption?"

"JAMES DAVID MASLOW! DO NOT SPEAK OF YOUR SISTER IN THAT MANNER EVER!"

"Ok Mom"

"Now you have to take your sister with you to your audition"

"WHAT!" Now I'm really awake, not that I wasn't before.

"Maybe next time you'll think about that before disrespecting your sister" she said.

"But she's just FIVE" Wringing my hands in desperation.

"No 'buts'" She said sternly.

"Fine" I said with a groan.

"Now go take a shower and brush your teeth. Your 'girlfriend' will be waiting for you"

"She's not my girlfriend," I said in exasperation.

"Ok, my little actor, go freshen up." She went on her tip-toes and kissed me on my cheek. "Hey you're getting so tall. I practically need a stool to reach your cheek"

She made me smile at that and I went to the bathroom to get ready.

I sat in my car waiting for my sister to hurry up. I checked the time. Seven o' clock. I sighed. If she takes this long when she's five, I wonder how long it'll take her when she's 16 like me.

_If she doesn't hurry up then I'll leave without her_.

My phone vibrated twice. Text message. When I looked at the contact, I smiled.

**Steffi ****has sent you a message:**

**Hey james tht wuz slick wat u did yesterday :) anywayz wen r u commin?**

I texted her back:

**Haha yea im commin just waitin 4 my sis shes takin forever**

She texted almost immediately:

**Lol I didn't kno ur sis wuz commin**

And I texted:

**Neither did I bt im comin I see her commin down the stairs**

She said:

**Cool see ya in a few ;)**

I put my phone up and waited for my sister to buckle up her seatbelt. I started the car and started to drive to Steffi's house. Now to warn my sister.

"Ok Ali, when Steffi comes no embarrassing me. Okay?" I exaggerated the 'okay'

"Fine Jamie but is she nice?"

"Yes, she's nice but don't call me that when she comes"

"How about Jay Jay?"

"Not that either"

"Say pleeeeease"

"Please?"

"Ok!"

I sighed. When I turned the corner, I saw her immediately. She was on her porch swing, sleeping on the pillows on it. I parked the car in front of her house and walked up to her. She didn't move so I came closer and hugged her. She squealed REAL loud, then she realized who it was and she started laughing.

"James, let me go!" She screamed

"Make me." Then I lifted her up firefighter style and carried her to my car. She stopped fighting but she was laughing a lot. My sister saw her and started laughing, too. When I put her down, it was perfect timing because her mother opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw me but softened when she saw my sister.

"Hello, you must be James" she said.

"Yes, I am and you are Mrs.…" I trailed off because throughout our entire conversation I had with Steffi yesterday, I had forgotten to ask her what her last name was. Thankfully, her mother didn't realize my pause and filled in the blank.

"Diaz"

"Diaz" I finished

"Honey, be safe ok?"

"Ok Mom," Steffi said.

"And you young man, if you do ANYTHING to harm Steffi, you WILL face the consequences" She said threateningly.

"Um, Yes M-Mam" I stammered.

"Have fun and good luck on the part James" She said cheerfully and walked back inside.

I turned to Steffi. "Wow, your Mom is scary"

She shrugged "She's always like that whenever I bring home a boyfriend or if I go to a guy's house."

"Not surprising"

"Yeah, so is this your little sister?"

"Yeah"

"Aww she's so adorable!"

Then Ali HAD to talk. "Haha Jamie got yelled at"

I probably blushed straight to my ears when Steffi started giggling at the nickname my mom gave Ali to call me cause she couldn't say 'James' when she was younger.

"So 'Jamie'," I blushed harder, "Are we gonna go to your audition or are we gonna stay I my drive way all day?"

"Fine we'll go" I said, struggling to regain my pride.


End file.
